


Dani

by Infestation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gift Fic, Murder, POV Second Person, Stalking, f/f if you squint, some cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infestation/pseuds/Infestation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dani, and you have a stalker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dani

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend, who asked "But I wanna know, how would you kill me?"

It's about mid-day, hot and sunny. You've been feeling like someone was following you for days, calling your phone and hanging up, rattling your doorknob at night. You don't feel SAFE, and have been avoiding going out completely. ...But you need to go out now. There's a package that you need to pick up, and it won't wait forever. So you go out in the middle of the day - sunlight, crowds, SAFETY.  
You're on your way home when it happens: The package rings. So you stop at a bench and open it. It's a phone, and it stops ringing before you can answer it.  
The strangeness of it unnerves you, and you shove it in your pocket before starting back towards home at a much faster pace.   
But you're distracted now. The phone is weighing on your mind, and you don't notice you're being followed until you're almost home. The streets are crowded, but you're afraid the stranger in the black coat, wide brimmed hat, and heavy winter boots (in THIS heat?) will try to muscle their way in if you unlock your door. So you keep walking, hoping to loose them as you take twists and turns, pushing and ducking through crowds.   
It's early evening before you stop seeing the stalker out of the corner of your eye, and you're somewhat lost. You catch your breath on a bench in a small park, streetlights flickering on around you.  
Over the beating of your heart, you don't even hear them walk up behind you. But the wide brimmed hat suddenly covering your face, the hand holding it there, the acrid chemical stench filling your nose, those are harder to miss.  
"Hey, Dani... Thanks for holding onto my phone for me."  
It's dark when the drug wears off. You're in a dusty basement, mouth gagged, hands tied to the low hanging ceiling beams, and it takes you a moment to realize you're not alone.  
Across the room, sitting in an old wooden chair, is your stalker. Without the coat and hat, you can tell it's a woman. Her hair obscures her face, hanging in long, limp brown chunks across her eyes, but you can make out a too-wide grin.  
"Dani, you're awake..! You were asleep for so long... I thought I over did it and messed everything up..!"  
The overly wide smile never falters as she stalks over to you, and only takes on a sharper edge when you kick out at her, catching her in the side with your socked foot. The next kick is caught in a gloved hand, your leg yanked up painfully, and ankle exposed.   
You have a moment of flailing for balance, before there's a sharp pain, and heat. Your ankle is clenched in that horrible mouth, teeth breaking the skin, blood running down your leg, and still that SMILE!   
Your leg is dropped suddenly, a chunk of flesh tearing away. You'd scream, but the gag is thick, knotted cloth and all you manage is a muffled whimper.  
Blood pools at your feet quickly, and your staker's face is splattered with it.  
"God, you're delicious, Dani..." she's staring at you from behind that matted hair, smiling, and you get a sickening whiff of something rotten when she reaches out to touch your face.  
The knife between your ribs is a surprise. All that effort, just to STAB you?   
The widening, blood-stained grin says there's more in store, but your vision is getting dark. Whatever this sick fuck has in store, at least you won't be conscious for it.  
....  
Only you wake up.  
You're naked and in agony, laid out on a metal slab of a table, and your stalker is humming merrily as she carves strips of meat from your thigh.  
You want to flinch in horror, push her away and run for the open basement door and never look back but nothing. Is. Working.  
From the knife jutting out of your ribs (she must have cut away your clothes if it's still there) at an angle and down, you feel nothing.   
The "killing blow" has paralized you.  
And your stalker doesn't even seem to notice you're alive, too busy carving you like a roast.  
So you scream. You scream and scream and get a moment of bitter satisfaction at the way your killer jumps in terror before she's climbing on top of you.   
The smile is gone, replaced by wild-eyed desperation and frantically clawing hands.  
"No no no no..!! Shut up, shut UP!"  
With her hands clamped around your throat, squeezing tighter and tighter, crushing your airways closed, you can finally look the person who's been stalking you in the eye.  
The world shrinks down to the murky blue eyes staring down at you as everything else goes dark, and your final thought is that you hope this time, you don't wake back up...


End file.
